Kate García (Video Game)
Kate García is the tritagonist in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is the step-mother of Mariana and Gabriel, the wife of David, and the optional girlfriend of Javier. Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Little is known about Kate's life prior to the outbreak. She married into the García family, becoming David's wife and the stepmother of Mariana and Gabriel. She did not travel much with David despite her desire to do so. She remained at home to care for Rafael during his final days. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" During the early stages of the outbreak, her father-in-law died in his house of apparently natural causes while his whole family (minus Javier) was present to witness his passing. Kate welcomes Javier and offers her condolences for his loss. She notices the bruise on his face, sighing her displeasure with David. When Mariana startlingly announces that her grandfather was awake, everyone follows Mariana upstairs to discover Rafael standing in his bedroom. Hector approaches him after keeping Mariana away, only to be attacked by his reanimated brother. Javier and David try to restrain their father when Rafael's wife storms in and asks what was happening. Mrs. García tries to comfort her husband, but gets bitten on the cheek in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Javier and Kate and watches in shock as Rafael attacks David. Javier breaks a part of Rafael's bedframe and strikes Rafael with it as Kate holds a rag up to cover Mrs. García's wound. Kate then yells that they need to get her to the hospital and escorts her to Rafael's car with Javier's assistance. Kate then brings the van around and waits for Gabriel, Hector, Javier, and Mariana to get in before she drives to the hospital too. Over the course of the next four years, Javier and Kate used their van to keep moving and protect Mariana and Gabriel. While fleeing from one herd in Virginia, Javier and Kate stopped on a hill and watched the walkers approach their previous campsite. Javier notes that he had left his water bottle behind as the herd reaches the campfire. Kate informs him that the herd had taken four hours to catch up to them, much faster than she had anticipated. The two take another look at the herd before returning to their van and driving away from it. Kate scribbles down a few notes and drawings in a notepad as Javier keeps them on the road and the children sleep in the back of the vehicle. She asks Javier if he would like to join her in smoking marijuana before discussing David's absence and what it meant for them. They discuss their options on what is so safest course of action and the perils of parenthood. When the kids wake up they stop at a junkyard to look for supplies where Javier and Gabe stumble across a trailer with food and a bed. Gabe and Mariana want to stay and rest while Kate suggests moving and Javier decides what their next course of action is. No matter what, Kate leaves the trailer to talk with Javier and gives Javier a candy bar to give to Mariana because she asked for one earlier. When the New Frontier arrive and capture Javier, Kate takes the kids and hides underneath the trailer while they search the area. After being separated, Javi returns to the junkyard to search for Kate, Gabe, and Mariana with Clementine and Eleanor/Tripp. They manage to find Kate and Gabe trapped by walkers and save them. Javi has the option to kiss Kate, and Kate will say to Mariana that they deserve a break after she comments their kiss was "gross." As they leave the junkyard, the hostile group returns, killing Mariana and injuring Kate. Javi is given the decision to accompany Tripp or Eleanor and Gabe back to Prescott to help Kate, or help Clementine hold a standoff against the group. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" The episode opens with a flashback taking place in the Garcia residence, prior to the apocalypse. While Kate is doing the dishes, Javier insists on helping her. They have a conversation about Javier, eventually leading to them talking about running away and having a fresh start together. Kate then accidentally smashes David's military glass and cuts her hand. Javier helps her, and Kate holds onto his hand. The player can either hold on or let go. David then walks in, leading to a confrontation where the player can either tell David off, saying that he needs to open his eyes, and that Kate is going to leave him, or let it go. Kate will angrily tell Javier that David is her husband and nothing will change that, if Javier tells David that Kate will leave him. After the flashback, the game cuts to Kate screaming in the Prescott infirmary, as Eleanor performs surgery on her. Eleanor finds out that the bullet has not passed through Kate's body and must be pulled out. Gabriel can either be allowed to help, or turned away by Javier. Eleanor then successfully gets the bullets out of Kate's body, and allows Kate to rest. Kate is successfully evacuated after the New Frontier destroy Prescott, and is later driven by Eleanor to Richmond, a community that is unknowingly being ruled over by New Frontier. Kate is later found in the car by Javi and the group. Javi takes Kate in his arms and walks her to Richmond's gates in hopes of finding her a doctor. Kate asks Javi if they find a doctor if he will take her to see the Northern Lights like she originally told him about four years ago. "Above The Law" Javier and Kate go find gas in their neighborhood. Javier discusses David's whereabouts and that it has been four months since David's departure with Mrs. Garcìa. They reach the gas but discover that it is empty. Kate yells in frustration, attracting the Walker from inside the house. It attacks Javier, when the Walker pins him to the ground, Javier yells for Kate to give him the hammer that she said holding. But she looks at the Walker in the terror. Instead, Javier kills the Walker by smashing its head into the ground multiple times. Kate apologizes because she reveals that she knows this walker. It was Drew, one of Gabe's friends. Once they get back home, they soon realize that it is not safe anymore and must move on. Gabe and Mariana overhear their conversation and Javier explains they have to leave because it is too dangerous to stay from now on. Gabe disagrees and insists that they leave him behind because he does not want to ditch his father. Javier instead suggests that they write him a letter, and move on, Gabe finally agrees and writes the letter. They soon leave the house in the van as Javier takes one last look of their home. Back in the present, David is shocked to find Javier, Gabe, and Kate still alive. After their reunion, Javier and David walk around and get to Kate while Javier describes what happened to Mariana and how she died by the hands of the New Frontier. "Thicker Than Water" At the start of this episode, if Javi tried to escape with Kate, she will help Javi escape the jail cell. Otherwise, if Javi kept her and Gabe in a safe place, she will hug him at the apartment, very relieved to see him. She stays at the apartment while Javi, Gabe and Ava (Determinant) go to Richmond's armory to supply themselves with guns. Later that night, when they return she is in the room resting. She helps out Clem with her womanhood issues, and joining the group later, she shows concern over Javi's wound he suffered while escaping from the armory. She later assists Javi and the kids Gabe and Clem in seizing a truck from New Frontier, and during her conversation with Javier as they and kids await in the truck for Ava's signal to move, she confesses her love for Javier, he can deny it, which breaks her heart, or say he returns the affection, which leaves her ecstatic. If Javi had kissed her at the junkyard but rejects her, she will call him out on this and slap him. Regardless, she stays ready by the running truck, awaiting Javi's signal to come and pick them up to get out of there and leave Richmond for good. When she eventually receives a transmission from Javi, she will come driving through. By the time she arrives, Javi flags her down, but she loses control of the wheel after a New Frontier soldier throws a molotov cocktail at her windshield, hitting a gas tank and causing an explosion, severely damaging the truck as well, leaving her fate unknown. If Javi fails to dodge the truck in time and Conrad is alive, he will shield him and end up being accidentally struck and killed instead. Javi, Clem and Conrad (Determinant) ''look on in horror as the menacing herd of walkers breach pass the truck and easily pass through to Richmond. "From the Gallows" Kate will appear in the episode, either directly or through a flashback/dream/hallucination. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Kate has killed: *Conrad ''(Accidental, Determinant) *A few members of the New Frontier (Caused and Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships David García Kate and David have a strained unstable relationship. Prior to the apocalypse, David was rather abusive to her and they constantly argued on many things. However, it is safe to assume that David still cared for her well being, as he expresses concern upon finding her injured, and has her immediately taken into medical care. After David fails to return from taking his mother to the hospital, Kate and Javier wait months for his return; when he does not, the pair take the children and hit the road, with Kate seeing this as somewhat of an opportunity for a fresh start. Javier García Prior to the outbreak, Javier and Kate had a friendly relationship, and often joked around with each other. During the apocalypse, Kate and Javier are revealed to be the sole guardians of Gabriel and Mariana, and they both protect them fiercely. When Javier, Clementine, and Tripp/Eleanor come back to save Kate, Gabe, and Mari, Javier has the option kiss Kate, sparking a romantic relationship between the two. In Thicker Than Water, whilst in the truck with Clementine and Gabe, Kate will admit her true feelings to Javier and wants to give a relationship with him a shot, which Javier can admit he returns the feelings or deny it. If Javier accepts, Kate gets visibly excited and the two kiss. Mariana García Prior to the apocalypse, Mariana and Kate were never seen interacting, but it can be assumed Kate cared for her. During the apocalypse, Kate protects Mariana and Gabriel, taking on their role as their guardian, along side Javier. They seem to have a stable relationship, and have small interactions throughout their time together. Mariana seems to disapprove of Kate's use of marijuana but isn't affected by it. When Mariana is killed, Kate mourns over her death, and is saddened to see her gone. Gabriel García An awkward relationship of sorts, as Gabe's headstrong, rebellious nature is often at odds with Kate's protective, worried ways regarding him and Mariana. Initially she was fed up with Gabe, but throughout the years of being an influence in his life and raising him has caused her to appreciate motherhood and considers Gabe and Mariana to be her kids. Eleanor When Kate was shot by the New Frontier, Eleanor expresses great concern for her wellbeing, insisting that they get her back to Prescott as soon as possible for medical treatment (determinant). Whether Javi stayed behind with his family or not, Eleanor will immediately begin treatment, removing the bullet and patching Kate up as best she could. She later expresses concern to Javi about her condition, unsure whether she will be able to make it or not. Regardless of their interactions, Eleanor will betray the group to Joan. Kates reaction to her betrayal is yet to be seen. Tripp Kate and Tripp haven't interacted that much but it is implied they're on good terms with each other. Tripp shows concern for her after she is shot by The New Frontier and welcomes Javier and his family to stay in Prescott, Kate included. After discovering that Richmond has been taken over by The New Frontier, Tripp worries her and Eleanor's wellbeing. Kates reaction to his death is yet to be seen (determinant). Conrad Kate and Conrad do not interact much, however they seem to be on friendly terms with one another. When Conrad tries to use Clem as a bargaining chip, he uses Kate as a reason why they should take her to the new frontier, showing he cares about her. The pair can be in Eleanor's apartment together and look awkward because of Tripp's and Eleanor's arguing. Hector García They had little interaction, with their only semblance of each other being Hector telling her in Spanish that he was unable to reach someone he was trying to get to on the phone. It can be assumed they had a generally positive relationship. Clementine Kate doesn't interact much with Clementine, but they seem to be on good terms. In episode 1 she thanks her for saving her and the kids' life when Javi, Clem and Tripp/Eleanor return back to the junkyard to save them. Mrs. García Prior to the apocalypse, Kate is shown to care about Mrs. Garcia as she was shocked when she was bitten by her undead husband and places a rag on the bite. She is the first one to tell them she needs to go to the hospital and even helps her get into the car. Rafael García It can be assumed that Kate had a stable relationship with her father-in-law as she sorrowfully mourned his passing. Paul Monroe Kate and Paul "Jesus" Monroe have not interacted much throughout the season, if at all. Kate's reaction to Paul leaving is unknown. Max Kate and Max do not interact, however it can be assumed that she is mistrustful of him considering that it was his unit that attacked the group and killed Mariana. Joan Kate is distrustful of Joan after their first encounter in the medical center, citing that Joan "sized her up" and remarked on how "creepy" it was. Paul Lingard Although they haven't interacted that much, it is safe to assume that Kate is grateful to Dr. Lingard for treating her gunshot wound. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From The Gallows" Trivia *Kate is one of the eight characters to appear in all five episodes of Season 3, the others being Javier, Clementine, Gabriel, Eleanor, David, Tripp (Determinant), and Conrad (Determinant). *Kate is the fifth character known to use drugs recreationally, the others being Bonnie, Wyatt, Eddie and Paul Lingard. *Kate, Ava, Buricko, Eddie, Sarita, and Francine are only characters in the Video Game who have a visible body piercing. Category:Addicts Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Tritagonist Category:Unknown